sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul (2020 film)
| distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (North America) Warner Bros. Pictures (International) | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }}Soul is an upcoming American computer-animated fantasy comedy adventure film produced by Warner Animation Group, Legendary Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios, 1492 Pictures, Lord Miller Productions and Atlas Entertainment for Walt Disney Pictures in North America and Warner Bros. Pictures in International. It is directed by Pete Docter, co-directed by Mike Jones, and Chris McKay, produced by Dana Murray, Chris Colombus, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Charles Roven, Andy Horwitz, Neal Dodson and Stephen Jones with the executive producers Seth Grahame-Smith, David Katzenberg, Simon Kinberg, Jason Schwartzman, Roman Coppola, Deborah Snyder and Zack Snyder and stars the voices of Jamie Foxx, Tina Fey, Questlove, Phylicia Rashad, Daveed Diggs, John David Washington, Judd Nelson, Robert Pattinson, William Shatner, Brian Tyree Henry, Joe Manganiello, Michell Williams and Millie Bobby Brown. The film is scheduled to be released on June 19, 2020. Premise Joe Garner is a middle school music teacher who has longed dreamed of performing jazz music onstage, and finally gets a chance after impressing other jazz musicians during an open practice at the Half Note Club. However, an accident causes Garner's soul to be separated from his body and transported to the "You Seminar", a center in which souls develop and gain passions before being transported to a newborn child. Garner must work with souls in training, such as 22, a soul with a dim view on life after being trapped for years at the You Seminar, in order to return to Earth. Cast *Jamie Foxx as Joe Gardner, a middle school music teacher with a deep passion for jazz. *Tina Fey as 22, a soul trapped in the You Seminar with a dim view of life. *Questlove as Curly, a drummer in Joe's band. *Phylicia Rashad as Joe's mother. *Daveed Diggs as Paul, Joe's neighborhood nemesis. *John David Washington *Judd Nelson *Robert Pattinson *William Shatner *Brian Tyree Henry *Joe Manganiello *Michelle Williams *Millie Bobby Brown Production In early 2016, it was announced that Pete Docter was working on a new film. In June 2018, it was announced that Pete Docter was planning to complete his film despite being Chief Creative Officer at Pixar after John Lasseter's departure. In June 2019, Pixar, Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. announced a new movie titled Soul with Docter directing and Murray, Lord, Miller, Roven, Colombus, Horwit, Dodson and Jones producing, with a synopsis about a cosmic journey through New York City on Twitter. Murray said that the film will "audiences to a world where no one’s ever been - well, for a long time", while co-writer/co-director Kemp Powers said that it is "completely different" to Docter's previous films. Powers also said that the film will answer important questions in "a really fun way". Tina Fey also contributed to the screenplay, having helped to write her character's lines. Pixar, Legendary and Warner Bros. choose to portray the film's main character as a musician as they wanted "profession the audience could root for", and settled for a musician after trying for a scientist, which "didn't felt so naturally pure as a musician's life". Docter described Soul as "an exploration of, where should your focus be? What are the things that, at the end of the day, are really going to be the important things that you look back on and go, 'I spent a worthy amount of my limited time on Earth worrying or focused on that'?". Casting On August 24, 2019, Jamie Foxx, Tina Fey, Questlove, Phylicia Rashad, Daveed Diggs, John David Washington, Judd Nelson, Robert Pattinson, William Shatner, Brian Tyree Henry, Joe Manganiello, Michelle Williams and Millie Bobby Brown were announced of starring in the film. Soul is Pixar, Legendary and Warner Bros.' first film to feature an African-American protagonist. Animation The filmmakers animated the souls featured in the film in a "vaporous" "ethereal" and "non-physical" way, having based their designs on definitions about souls given to them by various religious and cultural representatives. Docter describe it as "a huge challenge", as the animators are "used to toys, cars, things that are much more substantial and easily referenced", though he felt the animation team "really put some cool stuff together that’s really indicative of those words but also relatable". Music During the 2019 D23 Expo, Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross were revealed to be composing the film's score, while Jon Batiste will be writing jazz songs for the film. "Overture" by AJR was also featured in the film's trailer. Release Soul is scheduled to be released on June 19, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in North America and Warner Bros. Entertainment in International. Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released on November 7, 2019. See also *List of ghost films References Interview: Pixar president Jim Morris – 'The Good Dinosaur' |date=June 2, 2016 |website=Time Out |access-date=June 20, 2019 |url-status=dead}} }} External links * * Category:2020 films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:2020s animated films Category:2020s fantasy films Category:African-American animated films Category:African-American films Category:American 3D films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy films Category:American ghost films Category:English-language films Category:Films about the afterlife Category:Films about reincarnation Category:Films directed by Pete Docter Category:Films with screenplays by Pete Docter Category:Films with screenplays by Tina Fey Category:Films with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films with screenplays by Jeff Nathanson Category:Film scores by Atticus Ross Category:Film scores by Trent Reznor Category:Films set in New York City Category:Jazz films Category:Pixar animated films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Atlas Entertainment films Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder